


I'm the Lion [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coda, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: Podfic of "I'm the Lion" by glorious_spoon."After the dust has settled, Okoye goes to visit one of the prisoners."





	I'm the Lion [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm the Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828275) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



Length: 6:00  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i'm%20the%20lion.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i'm%20the%20lion%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Okoye and I've always wondered what happened to W'Kabi and the Border Tribe after the movie--which means this story hit everything I could have wanted in a post-movie coda. Thanks to glorious_spoon for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
